A Paw Filipino Backstory: Ricardo Dalisay
This is an opening to the second spin-off of the Paw Patrol's Adventure of the Philippine Isles Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Rubble * Cardo * Andres Plot An Unexpected Visit It all begins on the Lookout where Ryder the Pups are building a sand castle on a Sandbox. Andres arrives on the Sandbox to see the Paw Patrol building a sand Castle. Andres: I will put a flag on top on the castle. Skye: Okay. Andres puts a small flag of the Paw Patrol on A castle when suddenly.... A 11-Year old Kid arrived decked on A civilian Attire. is standing outside the Sandbox ???: Looks like I missed the Fun... Andres turned around and Familiarized the Scent. Andres:(Sniffs)(Gasp!) Cardo... Ikaw Ba yan?!(Cardo, Is that you?) Unknown to Andres. Cardo stands behind him. Cardo: The One And Only! Andres jumped and Licked Cardo... Cardo: Andres.... It's been so long..... Andres: You too, I missed you my friend... Ryder and the Pups left the sandbox and sees Andres and the Kid.. Ryder: What's going on? Cardo: Ryder, Pups? Is that you? Ryder: Wait a minute... Ricardo! Cardo: Yeah! The 2 Hugged to tightly... Ryder: What took you so long..... Cardo: I have a charges to face back home eh. Chase: Cardo.. It's been awhile back at Zambales. Zuma: Yeah, It's been long since we aid you... Cardo: I know.... but I will tell you a good story about my life.... Everypup: Really? Cool! Ryder: I think we will have a storytelling and I know a place... Cardo: Lemme guess... Sa lookout hindi ba?(At the Lookout, Correct?) Ryder: tama! The Paw Patrol and Ricardo Dalisay heads to the Lookout lobby and they sat down on their bean bags. Cardo seats on a chair and Tells his story. The Story Begins Cardo: Paw Patrol, my Real name is Ricardo De Leon Dalisay... I am a PNP-SAF Commando hailed from Botolan, Zambales.... Chase: Cardo, What is the PNP-SAF? Cardo: PNP-SAF means the Philippine National Police, Special Action Force. just like your role Chase. Chase: Cool. Cardo: I am a young kid who is grown with my Grandmother. along with my twin. Ryder: Wait you have a twin? Cardo: Yeah... but he was died during an Operation. Skye: That's terrible.... Cardo: For exchange for my treatment I am adopted to a wealthy couple and healed my Injuries and heads for Singapore. years at my teens. I returned to the Philippine Isles and there I met my colleague, and along the way to a medical division my Adopted parents are killed.... during the mourning. Along with my friend. I dedicate myself to be a Police. Rubble: Wow! then what happened as the years past by??? Cardo: I became a SAF Commando. and dedicate my life to protect ones own. and having fun with the residents to and I treat them like a young sibling Chase: Do you have a special mission as a soldier. Cardo:(Looked down)I even returned a relic, Rescue Hostages, and the worst..... Chase:(Looks Concerned) What is it? Cardo: Impersonate my Twin Brother... The Paw Patrol is shocked to hear it... Cardo: It was a mission given by my Superior or shall we say "My Uncle" Ryder: you mean Delfin? Cardo: Yeah. I was put in confinement to learn who is Ador. actually, from his actions... Ryder: Are you achieving your task? Cardo: No. My Family founds out that My twin brother is dead and now they give me strength to solve different cases.. The Tide Turns Chase: What Cases? Cardo: From Dog Butchers, Prostitutes, to Illegal Drugs. Ryder: Are you also a Traffic Enforcer? Cardo: Yeah. I even birth a pregnant woman on a jeepney and stopped a hostage taking on a bus. Andres: Really? Cardo: Yeah..... Cardo: I have close friends and Allies to beck on. until Dire circumstances arrived. ???: And you mean that you are framed up to be a protector of a drug syndicate and Proven guilty right? Cardo: Wait how do you know? ???: I watched you every step of the way... Ryder: Vicente? Ano ang ginawa mo dito?(What are you doing here) Vicente: I am listening to Ricardo Dalisay's backstory... Cardo: You can join Vicente... Vicente: Can I continue the story? Cardo: Yeah Tell them what happened. Vicente: Just like Cardo said. He was framed as protector of an illegal drug syndicate. the proof is a Shabu package and a dozen of Money like PHP 50,000.00 He was proven guilty and sent to Bilibid prison to spend his days there. and then He escape during the Jailbreak at Bilibid. And He run away as a fugitive of the law. Cardo: That's True. I still served undercover and lived At Cebu... I will seek Justice and Pay who would do this to me and my family... Paw Patrol: Oh.... Alias "Paloma" and the Backstory Continues Cardo: You don't know I am also a cross dresser. Chase: Really? Skye: Ricardo, Are you Gay?! Cardo: No! Skye... I crossed Dress to get crime especially at night where prostitution is the crime and I transformed myself into(Clears Throat)(Speaks in a female voice) Paloma.... Ryder: Oh... Where did you do That? Cardo(Female): I speak like that where the Girls did not notice me that I am a police too... Cardo: And that's how I did it to get them saved. Ryder: Cool... Cardo: I am almost dead too because of my life as a police... Chase: Yeah They risk their lives for the country tama? Cardo: OO! Cardo: I come from a Police family where my superior or shall we say my uncle is a policeman. Also my Twin Brother. My grandmother is a Barangay Captain. and my Allies are workers on everyday lives. As a sign of remembering them I carried this badge all Along. Ryder: Will you show it to us? Cardo shows them a toy police badge. A silver badge of the PNP, Chase: That's a toy Badge Cardo? why does is important to you? Cardo: Since I was a young lad... Ador gives this to me... Vicente: That's a young police he was... Vicente: Cardo, you were Framed by Joaquin and Don Emilio right? Cardo: OO, Vicente! SILA Ang dahilan kung bakit ako nakulong sa bilibid.(They are the Cause and that's why I framed up and Jailed at the Prison!) Vicente: And I freed you though thanks to a bribe that cost Php 150,000.00 Cardo: yeah... and that will give me time to clear my name.... Ryder: Wait... the Drug operatives we hunt are the ones who framed you. Cardo: Oh. You remember During the OPERATION: DRUG CARTEL. Ryder: We managed to Capture the 2 and Humdinger escaped right. Cardo: Correct... Zuma: So dude, What are you gonna do when this is over? Cardo: I think. I will return to normal life or serve my duty as a policeman and everything will be normal along with my family.. Cardo: And the story is over.... Andres: Nice Story Ricardo! Cardo: Everyone Call me Cardo. yan na lang okay ba? Everyone: Okay! Cardo: I think I will go back to the Philippine Isles for awhile.... Andres runs to Cardo as he walks away. Andres: When you will return again my friend..(Crying) Cardo kneals down and Patted Andres. Cardo: Aking Kaibigan, May misyon akong dapat tapusin... at hindi ikaw kasali pero babalik ako sa tamang oras(My friend, I have a mission to finish. And you will never join but I will visit at the right time.) Andres: I will.....(Crying) Cardo rides on his Car! Cardo: Paalam! Andres: Looks like he said goodbye. Cardo's car is chronoshifted from the lookout to Manila. A gift for Andres Just as then Ryder, Chase and Rubble goes outside and sees Andres sitting and Crying. Ryder: Andres(Runs towards him) What happened. Andres: Cardo left me... Chase: Don't worry about a thing in fact.. He has a mission to finish. Rubble: Agreed to Chase. Ryder patted Andres head and Andres stops Crying... Andres(Sniffs) Thanks... for cheering me up. Chase: Hey! I found something and it's for Andres. Andres: For me?! Chase gives Andres a thing that wraps in a paper. Andres: It's a Police Badge..... with a paper is a note. Andres reads the note. Andres:It's a gift for you to remember me as your loyal friend... At para sa akin Ikaw ang pinakamatapang na katipunero at kaibigan na nakilala ko. Sana magkita tayong muli sa future.(And for me you are the strongest katipunero that I've ever met.) SPO3 Ricardo Dalisay. Andres looks up on a blue sky.... Andres: Even in the future.. I will meet him again. Ryder, Chase gathered and stand aside Andres and looks towards the bay. Unknown to them Ricardo is standing in the shadows across the lookout. Ricardo: Until we meet again.... Ricardo teleports from the lookout to Manila. END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Spinoffs Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts